Foxy the Pirate Fox
Entrance Welcome to the Pirate's Cove!! Foxy will open the curtains of the Pirate's cove and enter the battlefield Special Attacks Neutral B - Jumpscare TBA Side B - Hooky Slash TBA Up B - Jumping the Plank TBA Down B - Hidden Buried Treasure TBA Final Smash - The Bite of '87 When Foxy's use his final smash he will turn the Lights off and the Stage turn into Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Stage. If someone is closer to Foxy will slash at an Opponent and Bites at the Frontal Lobe for an Maximum damage. KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Lose/Clap: Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Foxy the Pirate Fox, also known as Foxy, also called the character in Pirate Cove, is an out-of-order, worn down animatronic and is one of the secondary antagonists in the indie horror game "Five Nights at Freddy's". His behavior is unique in that rather than randomly moving around the rooms, Foxy will stay behind the curtains in Pirate Cove and gradually becomes more active throughout the night. The less the player looks at the camera feed, the faster he becomes active. If Foxy becomes fully active, he will leave Pirate Cove and almost immediately appear in the Security Office, killing the player instantly. If the camera is kept only on the curtains to Pirate Cove (one way players think they can exploit the game) this will speed up the process. The only way to prevent his approach is to frequently look at the security camera feed to slow down his activation. Another way to stop him if he leaves Pirate Cove is to close the door to the security office before he reaches you. To do this, there is one point in time where you are able to see the empty curtains in Pirate Cove or catch sight of him running down the hall to your office. At this exact moment you have a second to close the door. Once he reaches the door, he will knock loudly and reduce the power by 1%. The amount of power Foxy takes increases each attack; starting at 1% then 6%, 11%, 16% and so on, although he leaves immediately and resets to Pirate Cove. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Freddy's Head Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Foxy's ears, Eye Patch and Hook Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Red (Original) *Green *Blue *Yellow *White and Pink (Fixed Mangle) *Withered Foxy *Phantom Foxy *Sailor Scout Foxy Trivia *Insert One Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Male Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Villains Category:Fox Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Pirates Category:Non-Human Category:WageGannon6 Favorite Category:The Pinkie Show Category:Semi-Cute Category:Whimsey's Minions Category:Fast Characters Category:Slender Fortress Category:Smash Bros Lawl Rumble Category:Most Loved Characters Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:Fangirled Category:Shy Characters Category:Pirate Accent Category:FNAF Legacy Category:Subspace Emissary Cameos (Lawl Toon) Category:SMG4 Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:KCslicer17 Favorite Category:Funny House of Math Category:Fredbear & Friends Category:Not Scary Category:Not a Character from Drawn Together Category:Ow the Edge Category:Custom All Star Smashers Category:Possible Lawl Alpha Sister Location Characters Category:Lawl Alpha Sister Location Category:Mascot Characters